Just Some Mario Kart
by Zuzu-animelovr
Summary: When Soul and Maka sit down to play some Mario Kart, all inner feelings are released. Rated T for strong language. A one shot consisting of only dialogue. Hope you like it!


**I saw a couple fanfics with only dialogue and I got… inspired! Yay! Don't blame me if this turns out to be… terrible! T^T I don't like using that word to describe fanfics. So this is my first time doing this kind of style… don't kill me!**

**~Zu**

* * *

><p>"Wanna play Mario Kart?"<p>

"No, we have to study!"

"Call it a break"

"No, Soul."

"Please? For me?"

"Fine."

"I call Yoshi, cos Yoshi's cool!"

"Yoshi's a babysitting dinosaur thing."

"Oh, shaddup! His tricks are cool!"

"Whatever, I'm Toad."

"That guys a mushroom."

"Yes, he is."

"So not cool Maka."

"So who do you think I should pick, huh?"

"Peach, she's hot."

"What the-?"

"She's just like you."

"You callin' me hot?"

"I'm callin' you Peach! You're not hot, tiny tits!"  
>"MAKA CHOP!"<p>

"Fine! Be that freakin' Toad-dude."

"You know what? I'll be Peach."

"Okay."

"I choose the racetrack!"

"I got 1st controller, Maka. I choose."

"You suck."

"Whatever, we're doing Rainbow Road."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you suck at it."

"It has no railing! Do something like… Yoshi Falls!"

"Dude! That's level 0!"

"But its easy!"

"No!"

"Soul!"

"Fine, we could do… um… Bowser's Castle." *click*

"What? That's still hard? Why did you choose it?"

"Just play."

"I hate you, Soul."

"What? I'm 12th?"

"Yay! 2nd!"

"You know what, Maka?"

"What?"

"You are like Peach."

"You callin' me hot?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then what are ya callin' me?"

"Peach always screams. Every two seconds you here a 'Ah~!' or 'OW~!' Or a 'Yay~!'"

"You sayin' I do that?"

"I'm sayin' you scream, not necessarily those words… but something like 'Maka Chop!'"

"Oh, Shaddup… at least I speak words unlike squealing Yoshi here."

"You wanna know something else, Maka?"

"Say it."

"You would make a good Birdo."

"Did you just call me that creepy pink dinosaur with a big horn for its mouth? MAKA CHOP!"

"Ow! No! Fuck you! You're like her because Yoshi likes her."

"Oh, thank you! A green babysitter's in love with me! I'm gonna brag to all my friends!"

"Okay, consider me to be Yoshi! You are so slow when it comes to these things!"

"You want to be a- Wait, are you saying you like me?"

"I wanted to say it for a long time… I know… It's corny… Really a bad to confess to someone as short-tempered like you. Black Star wanted me to confess for a long time…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't like me back?"

"If I said that then it would make this a whole lot cornier than it already is… FUCKIN' RED SHELL!"

"Just say whatever you want to say, because right now I just released what I wanted to release for a thousand years and you're not saying anything."

"Then… I'll be your Birdo."

"I'll be your Yoshi."

"Huh? You paused the game? Soul? What are you doing? Are you going to kiss me?"

"Think about, Maka. Why else would I be about to touch your lips with mine? To get a piece of food off?"

"Well I didn't-!"

…

"Didja like it?"

"You taste like cookies… WERE YOU THE ONE WHO ATE THEM?"

"Um… you see, Maka… I didn't really know if you were going to eat those and-!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Ah! Shit! You made me press 'play'!"

"I'm 6th!"

"You made yourself 6th!"

"FUCKIN' LAVA!"

"Haha! I pushed you in!"

"Screw you!"

"Maka, you ever noticed how many Mario people I could compare you to?"

"How many?"

"You're a lot like Peach, crazy like Daisy, short-tempered like Bowser, cute like Koopa Troopa, number one like Mario, and you're Birdo."

"You know who you're like?"

"Why did you pause the game?"

"You're like the best person in the whole wide world. The hottest, dumbest boy I ever met who confesses to people when he plays Mario Kart. And he always plays with this green babysitting dinosaur that squeals its head off all the time."

"Huh?"

"You're just like this guy named Soul."

"Heh, you sayin' I'm hot?"

"That's exactly what I'm sayin'."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hoped you like it… I made it up while playing Mario Kart, and my sister always likes to pick the little baby versions of the characters or small cute characters. And when I tell her to choose someone else, she always chooses Peach. I always choose Yoshi, so yeah… WHOEVER LOVES YOSHI, I LOVE YOU! And for the people who like Koopa Troopa: Kupa in polish is pronounced just like 'Koopa'. Kupa means poop. XD I laugh my ass off whenever someone says Koopa Troopa because of the idiot I am. :)<strong>

**Well, remember to review! I love reviews!**

**And everyone who favorite-storied or reviewed my one-shot "Need Only You", THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!**

**And so… with that… I bid you fairwell!**

**~Zu**


End file.
